fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Amber
"Pokemon Amber & Petrol Versions" are the newest editions in the Pokemon series. It will be developed by both Game Freak and Icy Cold Gaming Industries with assistance from Pyro Enterprises, and will be published by Nintendo on the Nintendo Switch. The game will feature about 100 new Pokemon, a new region based on the western United States named Alkoso, new gameplay mechanics, and more. The game will be released on an unknown date, and there are appearantly plans to have an event Pokemon or two. Gameplay The graphics of the game are the same as the previous entries, being in a 3D cell-shaded art style. The models will be the same for both the overworld and the battles. You still run around, catch Pokemon, and can evolve the Pokemon you have in many intriguing ways. Breeding also returns as well. Pokemon Refresh and Poke Pelago return, along with the GTS from the 6th generation. However, there are changes in the gameplay, making Gen 8 "the ultimate Pokemon generation." *Origin Forms have been introduced. *Two new types have been introduced: Sound type and Cosmic type. Much like Fairy type, it'll be added to previous Pokemon like Exploud, Clefairy, Beeheeyem, and Noivern. *The Exp. Share has been updated. By default, the Exp Share is set to give EXP to all Pokemon. However, you can change it at any time for any of your 6 Pokemon in your party. *The letter limit for naming Pokemon is now 16. *SOS Battles from Sun and Moon return, but they now have a limit on how many Pokemon can show up, with that number being 75. PokeBall Changes *The Heal Ball has a higher catch rate if the Pokemon has full HP. *The Love Ball's catch rate increases when the other Pokemon's gender is the opposite of the others. *The Premier Ball has a higher catch rate when the Pokemon is legendary. *The Moon Ball has a higher catch rate for Fairy and Dark types. Moveset Changes *Snorlax can now learn Slack Off. *Ferrothorn can now learn Spiky Shield. *Zekrom can now learn Earthquake. *Venusaur and Gengar can now learn Sludge Wave. *Regigigas can now learn Protect and Rest. *Infernape can now learn Drain Punch and Inferno. *Scrafty can now learn Beat Up and Sucker Punch. *Heliolisk can now learn Discharge, Sunny Day, and Solar Beam. *Helioptile can now learn Discharge. *Doublade can now learn X-Scissor. *Rhyhorn can now learn Tackle and Head Smash. *Heatran can now learn Eruption. *Latias and Latios can now learn Flamethrower and Flare Blitz. *The Pidgeot, Staraptor, and Unfezant lines can now learn Peck. *Xerneas can now learn Recover. *Ambipom can now learn Tail Slap. *Noivern can now learn Dragon Tail. *Pinsir can now learn Megahorn. *Rayquaza can now learn Sky Attack. *Nuzleaf can now learn Grass Whistle. *Ampharos can now learn Tail Glow. *Garbador and Ariados can now learn Poison Jab. *Machamp can now learn Mach Punch. *Growlithe can now learn Growl. *Gastly can now learn Poison Gas. *Zapdos and Lugia can now learn Hurricane. *Snover and Abomasnow can now learn Nature Power. *Scyther can now learn Scratch. *Chandelure can now learn Hypnosis. *Watchog can now learn Bullet Seed. *Vaporeon can now learn Bubble and Bubble Beam. *Typhlosion can now learn Explosion. *Gabite can now learn Bite. *Garchomp and Yanmega can now learn Fly. *Stantler can now learn Horn Attack. *Roserade can now learn Vine Whip and Power Whip. *Hawlucha can now learn Body Slam and Submission. *Ninjask and Rapidash can now learn Extreme Speed. *Black Kyurem can now learn Ice Punch. *Lucario can now learn Iron Head. *Solrock can now learn Morning Sun. *Lunatone can now learn Moonlight. *Bronzong can now learn Heal Bell. *Glalie can now learn Mean Look and Scary Face. *Timburr can now learn Wood Hammer. *Steelix can now learn Iron Defense. *Eelektross can now learn Thunder Fang. *Cranidos and Rampardos can now learn Skull Bash. *Bergmite, Avalugg, and Regice can now learn Icicle Crash and Icicle Spear. *Huntail can learn Iron Tail. *Hitmonlee can now learn Stomp. *Whirlipede can now learn Rapid Spin. *Jynx can now learn Teeter Dance. *Chatot can now learn Perish Song. *Regirock can now learn Rock Blast. *Exeggcute can now learn Soft-Boiled. *Rhydon and Rhyperior can now learn Head Smash. *Togekiss can now learn Draining Kiss. *Mewtwo can now learn Teleport. New Typings Cosmic type was introduced in this generation. Along with Deoxys, Elgyem, Clefairy, and Jirachi, this typing was given to new Pokemon, old Pokemon, and Past Forms. Cosmic is super effective against Normal, Fighting, and Steel. Cosmic is weak to Ghost, Psychic, and Poison. Sound type was introduced in this generation. Along with Noivern, Exploud, and Meloetta, this typing was given to new Pokemon, old Pokemon, and Past Forms. Sound is super effective against Normal, Cyber, Electric, and Flying. Sound is weak to Steel, Rock, Water, and Ground. Alkoso The Alkoso region is based on the western side of the United States. As such, many towns and locations are based on real life locations. *'Shōwakusei Town': Your starting town in the game. It's only a few towns away from Suigin Town, and it's where the professor's lab and police station reside. You get your starting Pokemon here. *'Suisei Town': The town between Shōwakusei and Suigin. It's known for it's shopping center and it's train station, which can take people all around the region. In addition, it's water fountain was used in tons of movies throughout the years. *'Pelipper Prison': A prison off the coast of Meiōsei City. It's home to the gym of Lilac, the Meiōsei City Gym Leader. It was once a prison that hosted 1,000's of prisoners, but was closed due to health concerns and strange hauntings. *'Ginga Avenue': The most spectacular and grand city in all of Alkoso. This town is home to many entertainment venues, a Game Corner, resorts, the Battle Frontier, and of course, the Elite 4's palace. Story The game starts off with you, the player, and your father moving from Unova to Alkoso due to a fatal earthquake that struck the region hard. The person who suggested you move there was your dad's friend, Art. Soon enough, you make it to Alkoso and find out that Art is the region's local professor, Prof. Fraser. After exploring your hometown for a bit, you finally come across his lab, where you meet Prof. Fraser's assistant, Leaf. After some explanation, it's revealed Prof. Fraser has a son named Larch, who comes in and helps you navigate around the town. When you finish looking around, Prof. Fraser is ready to give you one of his three Pokemon: Jolily, Feukalb, and Pugdle. Depending on which starter you choose, Larch will pick the Pokemon that is strong against yours. After getting your starter and fighting Larch in a one-on-one fight, you find out that Nishirika uses a different system for gym leaders. Instead of using one type of Pokemon, they use two types each. It's also revealed that Alola isn't too far from Alkoso and people usually like to travel there during the summer. After that, you meet Senna Lantana, another child living in Alkoso. She heard about "the new kid" and decided to go and meet him. Gym Leaders Evil Team The evil team for this game is known as Team Genome. They plan to tap into the hidden power in certain Pokemon and bring out their "Origin Forme", which gives them tons of power. They hide behind a multi-million dollar corporation known as Rainbow Corporation, run by the CEO, Hawthorne Lantana. New Pokémon As stated before, there will be 132 new Pokemon in these new versions. 100 Pokemon will be original, while the other 32 Pokemon will be Past Forms. 40/100 New Abilities *'Intoxicate': All Normal type moves become Poison type moves. *'Persistant': A Pokemon that has been burned or poisoned CANNOT be killed by said status effects, only weakened. *'Imitator': Your Pokemon can imitate the other's stat changes upon entering battle. *'Lockjaw': If you use a biting move against an enemy, it'll trap them for 2 to 3 turns. *'Antagonize': Lowers the opponent's special attack harshly. *'Warm Up': Raises the power of Fire type moves by 10%. *'Overdrain': Doubles the power of draining moves if the user's HP is lower than the opponents. *'Psychic Shield': Bug, Ghost, and Dark type moves have a 20% chance of missing the opponent. *'Foggy Shroud': Fog appears at the beginning of battle. The effects of Haze and Mist also come into play. *'Cosmic Void': Stops all forms of terrain and weather from being used. *'Astral Projection': Creates a decoy for the user made of stardust. Can take one hit before being destroyed. *'Shooting Star': Very much like Hail. Shooting stars fall down from the sky and damage the opponents. *'Moon Flora': Gives the Pokemon with that ability a boost in all stats by one stage. *'Stone Shield': Gives a shield to the Pokemon. Breaks in the three turns unless a move that has the type advantage over the Pokemon, turning it into one. *'False Target': Gives the opposing Pokemon a 60% chance of missing hitting you physically. Status moves like Spore still work just fine, however. *'Fist O' Nature': Marshupial can use any physical attack and has a 25% percent chance of hitting twice. This streak can be stopped with a Fire type move. *'Black Fog': The steam coming from Combull's nose forms a ring of smoky fog around it, lowering the opponents accuracy. The smoke can be destroyed by a Water type move. *'Ocean Calling': Platorrent makes a giant spiral of water surround it upon entering battle, boosting both of it's Defense stats to the max. The spiral can easily be broken with a Grass type move. *'Disgusting Scent': When Odorangutang is put on the battlefield, the opposing Pokemon automatically becomes confused. When Odorangutang is put back in the fray, it starts back up again. TBC Origin Forms Origin Forms are certain forms given to old and new Pokemon alike. They're "a locked away form of Pokemon". Each new form is supposed to be more powerful than the forms you've seen before. They're mostly given to Fossil Pokemon, with a few exceptions like Pikachu, the Larvitar line, and Relicanth. The way you activate these forms is by using the Origin Watch in battle on that specific Pokemon. Trivia *The legendaries will be based on Freyja, the norse goddess of love and war, and Achlys, the goddess of poisons. The names of the Pokemon will be Panthreyja (Psychic/Fairy) and Achlyepida (Dark/Fairy). *The Fire and Water starters were different animals before being scrapped. The Water type was a jellyfish and a swan while the Fire type was an armadillo and a rabbit. *This game, like Sun and Moon, have a large focus on returning characters. These include (but are not limited to): **Leaf from Fire Red/Leaf Green. **Diantha from X and Y. **Hugh from Black 2 and White 2. **Ryuki from Sun and Moon. **Cyrus from Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. **Professor Tetra from Pokemon Picross. **Looker from Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Black 2, White 2, X, Y, Sun, and Moon. **Silver from Gold, Silver, and Crystal. **Lt. Surge from Red, Blue, and Yellow. *A list of Pokemon names were leaked at one point. These were: **Crawlectric. **Mosoncky and Stockong. **Mirorim. **Hammarark. **Ganokunshu, who is rumored to be a legendary. **Skulabone. **Ferugcious. **Jaspurr. **Coldier and Generice. **Regifallen, who is rumored to be linked to the Regis. **Barriareef, who is said to be a Corsola evolution. **Dugdrinity, who is said to be a Dugtrio evolution. **Helionna, who is said to be a Sunflora evolution. **Terrorvolt, who is said to be an Electrode evolution. **Maractulous, who is said to be a Maractus evolution. Category:Alternate Versions Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Sequels Category:Games with Sequels Category:Nintendo Switch Games